Studies of the effects of secondary structure of messenger RNA upon the rate of translation, translation will be continued. The secondary structure of the isolated Alpha and Beta globin mRNA molecules will be examined by S1 nuclease digestion. The relative rates of translation of regions of the mRNAs wll be examined by analysis of the size distribution of the nascent peptide fraction.